The daughter of Aoshi
by YukinaAmonYoukai
Summary: FT the story is about the strange girl aoshi finds on his door step and raises as his own.
1. The Start

Hi this is my first time posting so no flames please im REALLY nervus..--;

Aodhi was reastless. As he was most nights, the Oia was unushaly quiet tonight with all of its inhabitints ether asleep or out 'working' also known as spying. Aoshi just sighed and disided to to try once agin to get some rest, when out of the corner of his eye he saw movment, A women i women in a black clouk was treding silently and cautiosly into the Oia. She was carrying with her a cloth wraped bundal and was panting heavaly. He watched silently as she placed the bundal on the ground with the utmost care then took a note from the folds of her clouk and placed it carfuly next to the cloth bundal then silently and with semingly great reluctince she turned and left looking back only once with the kind of sorrow no words can disribe showing clearly. Then she turned and left just as silently and sudenly as she came if not for the bundal and note it would have been like she was never there. She would never agin return.

Aoshi moved slowly, catiosly tword the cloth wraped bundal in case it was i trap. as he moved closer he could see movement and heard something that seamed to sound like child's crying. he moved forword shiftly at this feeling a deep seeded need to investigate and what he saw left him stunned. there lieing on HIS doorstep was a child... A little girl no more then five or six years old. But this was not what had stunned .. it was the childs aperence that had done it. the little girl had hair that shone an eredesent silver in the lite of the moon andthat was not all the real shock was that in the center of her forhead an ice blue cresent moon that semed to glow the color pefictly matched that of her eyes wich seamed to gaze in to your soul.

When she looked up she gasped and shrank away from him. he knew she was frightend so he spoke to her gently in low sothing voice till she calmed down. Some how he could not alow him self to keep his mask on when it was scaring her. He for some reson hated the very idea of her being afrade of him. as soon as she was calmed down she turned to him and asked "Where's mommy? Did the bad men make her go away?"Aoshi gracefully knelled on the ground next to her and pulled her bundal and all in to his arms. "I do not know child but I will look after you now dont worry."she was so tiny so fragel she seamed waitless as he held her. "Can you tell me what happend?" He was worryed what would make a mother scared enough to leave behind her child? This was not a good sine. "bad men came they yelled at mommy thay wanted her to go fight with them. but mommy said no she wouldnt kill inicent people. later more bad men came they all dresed the same and momma told me to go hide so i did. Later after mommy said i could come out the bad men was 'dead' moma told me to 'go pack' so i did later befor we left she said more bad men would come so we had to run and get far away so they couldnt get us no more." she paused thinking " then mommywraped me up stated caring me then started to run. she ran for a long time it seamed like forever. she ran for days two or three i think never stoping never slowing. She told me to rest and i fell asleep then i woke up here. Where am I?" "Safe" was his only replie. With that she fell asleep in his arms, drifting off to deam world with not a care in the world.


	2. Pink Hair

five years later 

"YUKINA GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!!!!!" Misao screamed. Yukina crackled insanely as she ran away from a pink haired fuming Misao at top speed dogging projectiles all the wile.

As she ran Yukina congratulating her self on a job well done after all pissing off Misao was her favorite past time besides training that is. After all her father WAS the leader of a bunch of ninjas so she guessed I just came naturally.

Aoshi struggled to hide his amusement as a pink haired Misao attempted to catch his adopted daughter. He wondered if she actually WOULD catch her this time. It was always interesting to watch he sighed knowing that he would have to brake it up shortly before Misao started thouing bombs instead of knives.


End file.
